


Live With It

by SilverMidnight



Series: Frank/Nick One-Shots [3]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 20:12:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8591941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMidnight/pseuds/SilverMidnight
Summary: Frank's marriage was one of necessity. He was never attracted to her, however, and resigned himself to a loveless existence. He finally finds himself free of her, though, and can pursue any mates he wants. He wants Nick.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Going back to filling in some Frank/Nick one-shots from grimm_kink on dreamwidth while I figure out what to do in my next full story. I hope you guys like it!
> 
> If you want to be kept up to date with redos on stories or want to know more about stories that will be started soon or even ask me to write a story for you please follow me on Facebook under SilverMidnight52! I own nothing!

Frank's head felt as if it was going to explode. Everyday he woke up wishing that his wife had lost her voice, but in fifteen years no such luck. Her voice grated on his nerves like nothing else. And how knows how many years he'd have to continue dealing with it.

The bear in him always squirmed and growled whenever she was around, but there was nothing he could do. The higher members of both of their packs told them that their marriage would 'help the relations'. Frank still had a hard time not scoffing at that.

It wasn't hard to figure out the truth behind their arrangement marriage. The first time they had met she was all over him. Following him around as if he was her savior. It annoyed him, but she was the daughter of the highest member of her pack.

So he sat there and smiled politely so he didn't cause a scene. That little act of kindness on his part had made her think that her feelings were returned. The truth was if he never saw her again it would be too soon.

It was clear to him that she had put their marriage into motion because she knew he'd never be with her any other way. No matter what else he felt towards her he had to admit that she was one of the most cunning people that he knew.

If it wasn't for the fact that she was also the most annoying, and frankly stupidest, person as well he'd be okay with the arrangement. Instead, he was forced to spend his life with a woman he hated when all he wanted was to find his mate.

Frank could remember his mother telling him stories of the first time she met his father. She spoke of her bear standing on its hind legs the moment he walked into the room. Of how a peace filled her so fully that she couldn't dream of being without him.

He had been waiting for that moment ever since he was a child. Which, of course, didn't matter anymore. Even if he met the person he was supposed to be with he was bound to his wife. He would never know the love his his mater. He had to live with that.

Frank slammed the front door behind him his heart feeling as if it was going to pound out of his chest. A Grimm? A Grimm had not only come to his home looking to talk to his son, but a _Grimm_ was…

No, it wasn't possible. There was no chance that the universe was mean enough to not only force him to marry the person he hated, but to introduce him to his mate and have it be a _Grimm_. The universe could not be that horrible.

Closing his eyes Frank tried to push the man from his thoughts, but his bear growled at him angrily. It wanted him to throw the door open and rush to his mates side. He needed to make sure that the Grimm was okay.

That was a strange thought to have about a Grimm. They were the people that policed and killed the Wesen community when need be. He didn't need anyone to protect him. Let alone need a Jägerbar to protect him.

Still, Frank wanted the young detective more than anything he had ever wanted. Reaching up he tugged on the neck of his shirt suddenly feeling as if the room was too hot. Spinning around he opened the door and started towards the woods.

It wasn't long before he was pulling off his shirt and running. His heart began to pound in his chest for a reason that wasn't Nick Burkhardt. It felt both good to not be thinking of him and horrible to not be thinking of him

Coming to a stop Frank buried his head in his hands. He had to force himself to mourn the mate that he had just met. If he didn't… In truth, the last thing he wanted to do was deal with his wife when she found out about Nick. If she found out.

If Frank could get away with it he would never tell anyone. He couldn't deal with the pitying looks. He also couldn't even think of what his wife would attempt to do to the Grimm if she knew the truth of them.

Sighing Frank began to walk back to his home ready to put the thoughts of Nick and mates behind him. He knew that it was going to feel as if it was killing him, but he had a responsibility to his wife and his son. He had to deal with his life.

By the time he got back to his home he felt slightly calmer. With that calm Frank finally was thinking about what the detective's had been saying. The way they were talking… No, he had always taught his son that some traditions were meant to be left in the past.

He was by no means a traditionalist when it came to being a Jägerbar. That left two options. Either his sons was being manipulated by his friends or his wife had finally gone off the deep end and done something that was completely unforgivable.

Frank had heard whispers that her father kept up the things that the rest of the Jägerbar packs had long since quit doing. All of them knew that there was nothing good to be taught by acting as if they were nothing more than wild animals.

Frank taught his son the exact way he had been taught. They were animals, there was no doubt about that, but they weren't monsters. In the end they had to live in peace with humans, Grimm's, and other Wesen if they wanted to live in peace.

That was one of the goals that any being should try to achieve in their life. Peace and the ability to give and receive love was the meaning of life. That's what Frank had been taught and that was what he taught. His son was a Momma's Boy though.

It shouldn't be surprising that she was able to convince their son to ignore everything he taught the boy. Still, the man felt as if he had failed his son. He was the father he should have been able to protect him. Even from his mother.

Frank felt sick thinking about it. There was a chance, no matter how much he hated the thought, that his son and his friends had kidnapped the teenagers and were going to perform a ritual that should have stayed in the past.

Taking a deep breath Frank knew what he had to do. It didn't matter that he didn't want to do it. He had to talk to the Grimm. If he did then there was a chance, even a remote chance, that the whole situation wouldn't end in blood. His son came first.

Frank sighed watching as both his son and his, hopefully soon to be ex-wife, in the back of a squad car. He was glad that the situation ended with arrests instead of murder, but watching his son be arrested was something no parent should watch.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Rabe," the Grimm apologized coming to stop next to him.

"I believe we've already had this conversation," Frank replied with a slight smile, "I told you that if it was any other Grimm..."

"That they'd be dead. I know. Still, I'm taking away your wife and son. I felt as if I should apologize again."

"Soon to be ex-wife. I can forgive my son and attempt to teach him what most Jägerbar's are about. What my wife… ex-wife taught him is not us. You gave me the chance to teach him that."

"I hope your teachings stick. Call me when his trial comes up. Maybe if I testify that you're going to help him getting back to sanity the judge will go easy on him.

"You don't have to do that, Detective Burkhardt."

"Maybe not, but everyone deserves a chance to live a life free of manipulation. And please, call me, Nick."

"Call me, Frank. Thank you, Nick. For everything you have done so much for me and my son. I'll call you when his trial comes."

Licking his lips Frank stared into the mirror trying to straighten his tie when a knock came to the door of his office. A sigh fell from his lips at the noise. The last thing he wanted to do today was talk unnecessarily to anyone.

It had been almost one week since his son's arrest and it was finally time for his trial. Actually, it was time to decide whether or not he was going to have a trial. Frank, in truth, had no idea what was going to happen now.

Shaking his head Frank turned away from the mirror and went to open the door. His heart sped up when the door opened to reveal Nick Burkhardt. Swallowing roughly he stepped aside letting the younger man come in.

"Detective..." Frank started only to have the Grimm cock an eyebrow, "Nick, how can I help you?"

"I thought I'd come see you before we went to the court house. I wanted to make sure that you were alright. So, are you alright?"

A pleasant warm feeling filled Frank at that. Nick dropped by his office to simply see if he was alright. That was not something that he was used to. It reminded him that the Grimm was in fact his mate.

"I'm not exactly sure how I am," Frank sighed motioning to the couch he spent more thank his fair share of nights sleeping on, "I just want what's best for my son."

"What do you think is best for your son?" the detective questioned sitting next to him.

"Honestly, I don't know. It's been difficult talking to him. He truly believes what his mother taught him. He had it in his mind that he is acting as a true Jägerbar would."

"I know how that feels. In a way at least."

"What do you mean you understand?"

A sad smile came to Nick's lips causing the bear in him to growl angrily. Nick should never know what it feels like to be manipulated. No one should know what that feels like. Yet that was exactly what two people he cared for felt.

"I don't know if you know this, but I'm a Grimm," Nick halfheartedly joked.

"I might have noticed," Frank smiled softly at him.

"Well, I'm very new to this life. This is only my third case knowing about this part of the world and I'm sure you know how most Wesen react to someone like me."

"Similarly to how I did?"

"Usually worse actually. You acted like a protective father. You protected your family. Most are a little more violent even when I explain I'm not there to kill them… If I have time to talk before the fighting starts. Anyway, I know what manipulation feels like because I'm told who I am supposed to be from strangers. The more you hear something the more you believe it's true… Even if that's the last thing you want."

Frank moved closer to Nick so their knees knocked together. Blue eyes locked with brown as the lawyer moved forward once more. Nick's eyes darted between Frank's eyes and his lips. For a moment he was sure they were going to kiss, but then the younger man looked away.

"Sorry," Frank spoke up before Nick could, "I read that..."

"No!" Nick exclaimed quickly shaking his head, "You read that right. I just… You're married and I put your son..."

Before the detective could finish his sentence Frank cupped his cheek and pulled him into an innocent kiss. It was barely more than a peck, but he felt more content than he had ever felt before in his life.

"I'm getting divorced," Frank answered with a gentle smile, "Mostly and you might have arrested my son, but you're also here to help him. I want this. At least a chance at this."

"Okay," Nick grinned a shy little grin, "A chance."


End file.
